Stupid dare
by Nichira
Summary: Lewis really should know better then to agree to a dare but he was tricked in to promising that he would do it. So there was nothing he could do but brave up and do it. Even if the dare included the famous glory hole.
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired to write this when I saw this picture made by star-afterdark on tumblr.

But since I still haven't found out how to do links on fanfiction. net I will simply put up the web address (but fragmented so you will have to erase the empty spaces for it to work for you. PS, fanfiction I do not want my account taken down for this, if you have complains please tell me and I will take down this fiction instead. Thank you for reading.)

Address: star-afterdark. tumblr/ post/ 108332420222/ i-started-this-and-i-realized-im-never-going-to

Mystery skulls in the later part of high school. Not yet all a team. Lewis is not dating Vivi in this fiction. This chapter is near the 'M' line but not fully there. Next chapter on the other hand will be a clear 'M'.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was the end of second lesson and start on the second break, and the time to go through with a dare. While almost all boys and girls in school went to have a relaxing break, Lewis was on his strait to the boys restroom. His nerves where everywhere as his hands were flooded with his own sweat and with muscles so tense that it nearly hurt. It did not help that his breathing appeared to be a little off sync too.

The whole thing was so stupid and he himself, and more then likely also his friend Vivi, thought of it as something idiotic that he should have refused. That it was a dare didn't really matter to him, what did on the other hand matter was that he had been tricked in giving his word. A dare he can ignore but he do not break promises, no matter how stupid they are.

Thats why he walks in to the boys restroom. Because of repeating banging at the lamp it had become weak and the room was in a dimmed setting. Next he goes to the stall furthers from the door and in there, on the wall to its neighboring stall, he finds the source of his recent predicament. The glory hole, a hole in the booth's wall that someone had written 'Pleasure' above. Wondering exactly how he got coned in to this, he went in and made sure that it was properly locked.

Waiting, he thought through the rules for this damn dare. First go to the toilet stall furthers in the boys restroom, check. Go in and make sure he locks himself in it, check. Then wait until the break is over or till someone goes in to the toilet stall next to his own, check. All those parts are easy it's the next part he have some concerns for. Lastly, if someone goes in to the other stall before and it's not to close to end of break, he is allowed to wait a short while before he has to open his pants and put his penis in the glory hole. And he wasn't allowed to take it back until the other person either left or completed the purpose of the hole.

He couldn't help pulling at his hair a little. Lewis had always been a modest person and even if he does feels secure in his body, he had never even done **any** form of sexual act before. And he was now supposed to show something so personal to whoever happen to use the other stall.

But that is only if anyone do go in there. With a little luck, he will just have to spend his break in this stall and then leave when it rings for next lesson. After a short prayer, he starts his waiting.

Under the one and an half hour break there where some few who came in the room and resulted in shaking Lewis nerves some. But non of them went in to the stall closest to him. After it had gone an hour and he only needed to wait an other fifteen minutes before it would be to close to the next lesson, he truly believed he would get out of the dare without the embarrassment. Only five minutes later his nerves went to screaming levels as well as he could feel the cold sweat on his back and hands, when someone came in to the room and went in to the stall closes to his own. Hell.

Arthur had been having a rather calm day. No bigger trouble from his other classmates under neither the first or second lesson. Aside from some paper ball throwing, they had for once left him alone. He got the first break left for himself to. So this may be one his 'better' days then, which made him a little more happy.

His usual days are spend by he being on his own, both under and between lessons, with only some minor mistreatment from other schoolmates. He had nothing against it, to be alone, he was used to it and to be honest so did he believe that he was better off on his own. That simply meant that he had more responsibility over himself then others. No biggie. What he did not like was the occasional ill will from the others in school.

It was easy to handle the small things like name calling and paper throwing, it was when they wanted 'favors' that he didn't like. Even if it just was about doing their homework or giving them some info or fact for a project, it just felt wrong to do something that made them look better then they really were. If you want praise for a well done work you should do it yourself.

He believed in this ideal and he went by it, no matter what the others did, he would not back down from this. Thinking this he walked a little faster. His second break had started of like the first one till about fifty minutes in to it, there after had someone grabbed hold of his arm and tried to drag him in to a empty classroom. Even with his small and scrawny build so was he quite flexible and fast in both mind and reaction as well as on his feet.

So he slipped out of the grip and slank in back among the other students in the corridor. Slinking and dodging between those in the hall he put some distance between him and the grabbers. Sadly they chose to take pursuit, still he wasn't to worried.

By not running but instead do walking, no corridor guards would tag him and take him in to detention. Some of the followers got stopped for running. And by his continued dodging and slinking some of them lost him among the other students. Lastly, he knows what places he could go to where he could spend the rest of his break without any higher risk of them finding him.

When he was certain that he had shacked them off for at least five minutes, he went to the closest hiding spot. The boys restroom was for most of the time empty. And when anyone used it they tended to only use the stalls closes to the door. So he went in and to the back, where he got a little surprised that someone already was inside the stall furthers away from the door.

It didn't really bother him, these two stalls were usually empty because of the 'glory hole', it was likely someone other then him that wanted to be left alone. So he went in to the stall next to the one closes to the wall, and locked himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lewis was standing like if he was imitating a statue, still and quiet as stone. Okay, so apparently he would not get out of the dare without the 'showing' part of it. His luck was not on his side today.

He waited a while, listening in to the one in the other stall but didn't really get anything from it aside that he was very quiet. Didn't sound like he was doing anything either. There were some inner debate about how it wasn't **that** bad to chicken out. But still… Sighing and bracing himself, Lewis turned to the hole and unbuckled his trousers.

Arthur was indeed not using the stall for more then a space to be left alone, he even had a book about machinery in his bag. So sitting in peace he read about the inner workings of engines. Normally he would be humming or singing to himself but this wasn't really a place suited for that. That's most likely why he noticed movements to his right so fast. Giving out quite a loud squeaking noise.

Lewis cheeks were felt like they were burning and then he heard the high squeak. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,_ he apologized in his mind to the surprised male, as he stood with his hands at his sides and his private sticking through the hole into the other stall.

The surprised male had to take a few moments to collect himself again and to analyze what was happening. His first guess about the other stalls occupant just wanting somewhere to be left alone, like himself, seemed to have been off. As he was staring at the limp penis in the stall's wall. He should just ignore it and leave, there are plenty of other places he could stakeout at.

But something about the whole situation made him feel curious. Why would a person initiate an intimate act like this. And in a way that made both involved anonymous to each other. There is also the fact that Arthur haven't done any **experiment** of his own preference yet. It had just never interested him before. So he stood for some time looking at the other's private, considering and wondering, rubbing his left arm before he made a decision.

The one with his penis exposed was starting to worry about the other. He haven't heard any doors open, neither to stall or to the restroom, so it meant the other male was still in the stall. But there had been nothing after the squeak and Lewis was wondering if he can have manage to make the other faint in there. This is why he was not at all prepared when a hesitant touch came to his penis, and he flinched but did not pull back. Oh, God. The other person was touching him. He was really touching him.

His muscles tensed again as the touches continued. It started out with hesitant fingers stroking faintly over his skin before they became a little more confident and curled light around him. He had no idea what he should do as the fingers started to somewhat stroke up and down his length. It was mostly his own hands he didn't know what to do with but ended up pushing them to the wall.

The stroking was becoming more steady, the fingers and hand tightening more securely. He could feel how they were slender fingers, how his whole hand was warm and how incredibly soft it were. Lewis fisted his hands as he felt as his penis started to harden under the attention, and was soon rock hard in the other's hold. Which made Arthur feel weird.

He hadn't been fully sure what he was doing or was after when he first had touched the penis, but now he didn't want to stop. It felt odd to be touching someone else so intimately and to feel how it hardened in his hold and how it stated to twitch. But under that oddness and weirdness he felt about it all, was something… warm. He couldn't really describe it aside it feeling like some kind of burning in his stomach and chest, that was swirling around in him.

Arthur was losing some of his focus as he kept stroking. He studied it as he went on, noting how it had been big when it was limp, bigger then him, but also how it had become bigger as it had hardened. Then it came out some precome but his mind was still feeling a little unclear as he looked at it. When it glide down to his hand he felt how it was warm and somewhat sticky, it gave him a want to test something more. He sank down to one knee and braced his hand against the wall. So that his face came to be in front of the erect penis, smelling the strong scent of arousal.

When that warm mouth went over his tip, Lewis would have groaned if he hadn't clamped his hand on to his mouth. It was so warm, warmer then the fingers and hand, and wet. He had a hard time to hold down his moans and groans as that warmth was slowly sliding down on him. And then a tongue dragged over his tip and along his underside.

His hips bucked involuntary against the wall and the came muffled sounds from under his hand. He wanted to hold on to something, someone. God, he felt so warm all over. Feeling as the sweat ran down over his face. He standing with one leg tense and strait as the other one was kneed against the wall, his right arm pressed against it to with a closed fist, while his left hand was still covering his mouth. Not really stopping the sounds anymore but muffling them some. His chest was bend back from the wall and he was holding his eyes tightly closed.

It went on for some minutes that felt like they were never ending. Until Lewis tensed up further and with one last thrust against the hole, he came. Arthur got surprised when the salty taste suddenly intensified and overflowed in his mouth. Gaging a bit he swallowed on reflex and felt how it flowed down into him. He pulled back and heard a wet popping sound as the now flaccid cock left his mouth. And he felt as how the growing warm feeling turned and changed into a more recognizable feeling, panic.

Lewis pulled back as well when he felt the other pull away, and siting down he tried to catch back his breath. His mind was all fogged up but still he managed to wonder about who of them should leave the stalls and restroom first. But as he heard a stall door slam open and sprinting steps out of the room, the fog cleared up some and he understood that the other had left. Not sure why, but for some reason that made him a feel a bit of sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Lewis stepped out of his stall he saw that the restroom was indeed empty. Deciding that he probably should clean up whatever mess he and the other did, he took some paper towels and dampened them in water. There weren't anything in the stall he had been in so he went in to the other to clean things up.

But when he looked inside, he saw that there where a lot less then what he thought it would be. It was a lot less then it should have been. And it was then Lewis was once again heated up to a full red, as he understood that the reason it was so little to clean up must be because the other male had swallowed it. He also cursed at himself when he noticed how he felt 'warm' just from the idea of an other person doing that with his cum.

After some forceful suppressing of all and any thought bound with the earlier event, he wiped up any evidence of it from the stall. When done and satisfied with his work he throw away the towels, cleaned his hands, and was finished just in time to hear the bell for next lesson.

He had a hard time concentrating on what his teacher said under the lesson. And when ever he started to scribble in his notebook it ended up in weird things that was not wanted and that he hurried to erase. Lewis all but ran out of the room when it finally was lunch break. His objective was to find his friend, because he really needed someone to talk things out with right now, or else he might very well do something really stupid that was not advisable.

She had taken to occupy the table near the corner and window, so you could see almost all both inside cafeteria and quite a big part of the outside schoolyard. Her lunch was already unpacked on the table but untouched, as she waited for her friend to come around. She got a nice little jump scare from when he practically crashed down on the seat to her right side, boxing her in between him and the wall, as well as window.

"Wow, you teacher most have been a beast like the gym teacher to your class. Either that or your have had some _really_ interesting daydreaming." Lewis had been red tinted at his cheeks when he came, thought it was hard to see with his tan, but at her mentioning of 'interesting daydreams' he glowed up like a traffics red-light. "Oh God. Really? What was it about, no, who was it about? Did anyone notice? Ha, I knew that your innocence sooner or later would have to hit a wall."

She was smiling like a maniac and nearly jumping in her seat. And Lewis was close to putting a hand over her mouth to eliminate all risks of someone overhearing. "Please Vivi. Hush. I will tell you, I need to talk with you. No, it wasn't from a dream-, daydream. But my concentration is shot. Where to start… um. And why did you immediately assume it was something dirty?" He shock his head." Never mind. It wasn't, or yes it was. But not how you think-. Let me start over."

Lewis shut up and took a deep breath and then hold it, calming his nerves. At the same time charging up Vivi's.

"Come on, tell me, tell me, tell, tell, tell, tell."

"Whoa, calm down Vivi. I am going to tell you so calm down. Please."

"Okay."

Lewis nods and then dive in to explaining it all for her. From how he first was challenged to a dare that he initially refused but then got tricked into promising to go through with anyway. How he had done what was required and how he had expected to just have to spend his break in the restroom stall. He was a little less describing when it came to after someone had gone in to the other stall, but he summoned it up to that he in the end fulfilled the dare.

Vivi stared at him for a while before answering. "Lew-Lew, that was really stupid. You know better then getting provoked to a dare."

"But I promised. And I don't break promises."

"Still very stupid. So that is why you were embarrassed." Vivi waited a beat but when he didn't answer she looked over at him. "That wasn't what you were embarrassed over? Then what is it?"

He mumbled something so low that she couldn't hear him. So she moved close and asked him to repeat himself and when she did hear what he had to say, she sat strait up again and could barely sit still in excitement.

"No way. You have a crush on him." She was smiling like an maniac and Lewis hurriedly put a hand over her mouth.

"Vivi, shh. Don't yell it out like that."

"Sorry. But really Lewis? You finally have someone you crush on, this is big. So who is he?"

"That's the whole problem here Vivi, I don't know. And also it probably isn't anything anyway. After all, how can I have an infatuation for someone that I haven't meet, even less knows who he is?"

Vivi chortled at him. "You think that is needed to crush on someone? Lewis, who many do you think there is that date people through the net, uses blind dating or any other anonymous meeting to find there mate? Also I would say that you did meet him, a very enjoyable meeting."

He could feel how his cheeks were burning and how it was spreading down to his throat. "That is not what I meant and you know it."

"Sorry, couldn't resist. But don't you have anything on who it was?"

"Nothing. I never saw him."

"Is there nothing else you got to go on? Like how he sounded. Or was he quiet the whole time?"

He was certain that his whole face and throat was red as a strawberry and he prayed to God that no one would notice it. Maybe he could pass it of as having a fever if someone asked. "I wasn't really paying that much of attention after we started the um… experience. Don't laugh Vivi. Anyway, so it hopeless. I will never be able to find him. He probably doesn't want to be found to start with. Why else would he run?" His last sentence was said more in a whisper but Vivi could still hear it.

"Don't be sad Lew. It could have been that he too was embarrassed. We will just have to ask him when we find him. Also, it is most likely a good thing we don't have his sound. People usually have a different sound when they are exited."

"Oh God. **Vivi**."

"Come on Lewis there is nothing to be embarrassed over. We are all grown ups here, or at least old enough to know what grown ups do."

He simply shock his head at her. "It still doesn't change that we have nothing to go on. I never saw or heard-, wait, no that's wrong, I did **hear** him. Right before anything happened. When I was going through with the dare, the first thing that happened was that he squeaked."

"You scared him? That is never a good first impression. Trust me, I know through experience."

"I didn't mean to scare him but I couldn't really do anything about that. Anyway, I know what he sounds like when surprised." He was smiling now, happy that he did have **something** to go with on his search.

"That's great. Then all we have to do is to scare everyone at school until you hear the right one." He stopped smiling as she's grow bigger.

"What?"

"This will be so much fun. And all for a good cause."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait up. We are **not** going to go around scaring people."

"Yes we are."

"No, we are not."

"We will do it."

"We won't do it."

"It is for a good cause."

"Finding someone is not a good reason to scare others."

"So you don't want to find him?"

"Yes I do."

"Then we will cause scares."

"It's mean to do that."

"So what's your idea to find him?"

"… I don't have one."

"Then it's decided."

"Sigh. Fine. May I at least get to know how we are going to scare everyone at school?"

"Easy. Pranks."

Lewis face and throat stopped their persistent burning as he paled. "Vivi, no."

"Yes."

"Remember last time."

"Oh I do that regularly, all in fond memories."

"Just try to convince the last principal about that."

"What was you saying?"

"Nothing. But let us keep it to low key, okay? I don't really think that it would be all that successful if we pranked the anon to run away from us."

"Don't worry. Our pray won't slip away."

Lewis was having a bad feeling about this but when Vivi have decided to do something it would then be nothing more but a lie to try to stop her. At least he would be able to slow her down if need be. He hoped he would be able to slow her down as she was twinning her hands in an 'I-am-an-evil-mastermind' way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"GRRAAAA." Was the odd yelling coming from the guy who now was dancing away from his locket, covered in pink, glittery and fluffy, small balls that was sticking to everything on him. And behind the next corner in the corridor, there was standing one girl in blue and one big guy in purple.

The big one sighed. "No. It's not him either."

"Dammit, you sure? Oh well. Time for the next one." She turned with a happy humming as she was skipping down the corridor.

"Vivi wait." Lewis run up to her. "Don't you think it's about time we give up?"

Vivi turned on him so sharply that he nearly walked in to her. Looking stern. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm saying that because one, we have already pranked half the boy study in school, and two, our classmates are starting to get skittish, including the girl side that haven't been pranked, and three, the teachers are already suspecting us."

"Prrr. You think they will be able to do anything to stop me? Really Lewis you should know better then that. Also this is all done for an important cause." She turned once again and started to walk away from him.

He walked after. "I highly doubt that anyone would see our reason for this as an 'important cause'. After all, in the end it might amount to nothing, even if we find him."

"It is 'when' not 'if'. And your wrong, it will amount to something. After all, if he was willing to share an intimate moment then I am certain, that if he doesn't have an interest in you already, that you can seduce him. Easily."

Lewis felt his cheeks burning up again and chose against to say anything else. His embarrassment was interrupted though by his own yawn. He was way tired. Due to waking up to early, thanks to a quite heated dream that earned him a cold shower. A dream that Vivi has teased him for when they meet up that morning and she figured out why he was tired. That was still embarrassing and it was no doubt that Vivi would continue with her teasing at a later time.

That day had so far been long and it wasn't even lunch yet. After that first teasing was over, Vivi had showed him her 'equipment'. Resulting in him giving a short pray to heavens that there wouldn't be to much chaos and disturbance, also that they wouldn't end up expelled for it.

Lewis have watched, and silently apologized, to about 37 different guys as he listened to their shrieks when they were pranked, also one girl but that had been an accident. And for every next guy they scared Lewis was losing his hope and more and more believing that what they where doing was meaningless. It was an exaggeration when he said they had pranked half of the schools boys already. Truthfully, there where a hell off a lot guys left to test, maybe about six times as many guys they have already pranked left.

Even if they where moving fast it would still take days and it was likely that they would be found out and stopped by an adult before then. He snapped back to the present when the school clock rung for the last class before lunch. Vivi cursed as she hadn't managed to find a new victim for them to prank.

He waived her goodbye as their next class where different, his was advance music and her advance English. Trying his best to concentrate on playing his violin, he still ended up with multiply corrections from his teacher. Who in the end ended up worried that Lewis might be sick or feeling unwell. He made sure to apologize and assure her that he wasn't about to be sick, that he had only been sleeping bad that night and that his thoughts had just been elsewhere.

When it finally rung for lunch break, Lewis hurried out of the room and down to the cafeteria to find his friend. He had come to a conclusion. That he would give up on finding this anonymous guy and therefore put a stop to their pranking. Or more like Vivi's pranking. _Really, we shouldn't have started to begin with,_ was his thoughts as he sat down on their usual spot in the corner.

It wasn't until after the first fifteen minutes that he figured that something was off. He had just started to wonder about where Vivi could be and if it would be safer to search her out instead on waiting put, but stopped his worrying when she sat down beside him.

"Hi Lewlew."

"Hey Viv. What took you so long? I was staring to worry that you was doing something way out of scale without me there to stop you."

She grinned at him.

"No. No Vivi, no. Don't tell me that you have done it."

"Okay then, I won't tell you. But this is going to be so fun."

"Vivi I have changed my mind. Let stop this. I don't care anymore about finding him, so it doesn't matter anymore."

"You are a terrible liar Lew but that's fine. It was makes you so cute. Also, it's to late to stop it now, when it have already started."

"What have started? What is going to happen?" he wasn't noticing that his voice was raising but stopped that when his friend gave him a punch on the shoulder. "Ow."

"Shh. Just sit back and enjoy the show. And make sure to keep your ears open, wouldn't want to miss him now would we?"

"Oh God Vivi, what have you-"

"Shh."

"But-"

"Shh."

"Vi-"

"Seriously Lewis, hush, or I will put tape on you."

Giving up he lent back in his chair and sighed again. Nervously looking around once before he moved to eat his lunch. He had time to swallow three bites before the 'show' happened.

First there was a wheezing sound followed by an unsettling grumbling sound and you could feel a sort of vibration in the air. Then, the disaster happened. Fire crackers danced around peoples feet when they where running in panic. Color bombs went off in seemingly random places in the cafeteria, with colorful confetti raining down from between some of the ceiling plates. Balls with audio was rolling around and playing different musics or other sounds. It was simply chaos. It was also an event that would be remembered for the rest of that schools history.

"Vivi! We were supposed to keep it low key. How in the world is this to help-" Lewis cut himself off as he heard a certain sound.

"Squuuuiiii."

He sat still for a moment without saying anything. "I heard him. I'm certain of it. He's here." Lewis hurriedly stood up, trying to look around after the source. Vivi sprung up on top of the table. No one in the cafeteria noticed their behavior as they where not the only ones doing that to get a better look at the disaster.

Lewis looked around everywhere in the room and was damn near to give himself whipflash but he didn't care about that, in that moment, all he cared about was to find **him**. When he couldn't determine who it was that was squeaking like that he got more and more stressed as the person might stop before he catch him. So the big guy did something very brave and went right in to the chaos.

Some half an hour or so later when things finally was calming down and the teachers have managed to gain some control, Lewis was covered with confetti, had colorful spots on his purple clothes and a look of heartbreaking sadness. He hadn't been able to locate the squeak, that now had stopped, and no matter how he in a last hope looked around those in the cafeteria, he could not figure out who was the right guy.

He left the room, went down some corridors, and walked up to his locker. Where he turned his back on it and leaning against it slide down to the floor. His eyes where blurry and it felt like it was burning behind them. But before he got the chance to cry, he felt someone sit down beside him. It wasn't much of a surprise that it was his friend, Vivi.

"Lewlew what's wrong?" she lay a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"I heard him Vivi but I couldn't see him. There where to many in the room and everyone was running everywhere. I couldn't find him. And there is no chance to find him now, it's over."

"Aw don't say that. If anything, we have now a higher chance than we did before."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She smiled at him now. "You didn't think I that the prank was my only preparation did you? While you was running around I was taking pictures off everyone that was there. There was also three other cameras placed out in the room that filmed it all. Not all students at school was in the cafeteria so the number of possibles is cut down, and if we look through the vids careful enough while listening to the audio, we will be able to cut it down even further by seeing who was still in the room when the squeaking started and ended."

Lewis didn't look sad anymore but was staring at Vivi with a surprised expression. "Vivi, you are a genius."

"Yes I am. So no crying, okay?"

He rubbed his sleeve over his face before looking up at her again, this time with a big smile. "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's incredible how watching a prank for over a thousands times makes it less funny."

"I think it's incredible it was possible for you to stop thinking of your own prank as funny."

"What won't I sacrifice for a friends need of finding the first person who he was intimate with."

"VIVI."

The blue clad girl duked away from the purple clad one, who was trying to silence her. Stepping away some from her big friend she picked up a piece of paper from her bag. "At least we now have a limited list of who it could be."

Lewis looked over to the paper and couldn't help to smile a little as they where now one step closer to the goal. After repeatedly watching the multiply videos Vivi had taken of her 'little prank' in the school cafeteria. While they watched the videos the had also had a list of all students and their picture from their school, Lewis is still not sure how Vivi got hold of it, and they had painstakingly crossed them out when observing the prank recordings.

They had been high on caffeine and had believed that their eyes was near to bleeding. But the end result was a manageable list of 15, instead of before that may have been around 200 or more. Of course so had there been a smaller 'discussion' between them of who should be holding on to the list. They agreed that they both would have their own copy of the list.

Lewis thought it was risky if either of them was found with them, but Vivi simply said that no one else would know what the where about and they could simply say it's a name-game or something.

"So who should we start with to prank?"

"What?"

"I asked who we should prank first from the list."

"Wait, wait, wait." Lewis put his hands together. "Vivi. No."

"Not this again. Vivi yes."

"No really Vivi. No. The teachers wanted someone to point at for the first pranks for yesterday, and even more so after the cafeteria one. So we really can't go with that anymore."

Vivi deflated as what Lewis said made a very good point. "Then what are we gonna do? Ask every guy on the list to scream so we can compare him to the one on the vids?"

That's an other up for the videos. Thanks to the fact that they watched it so many times Lewis managed to sort of point out which scream was his crush. So Vivi didn't need to solely depend on his memory for that.

"I don't know but what I do know is that we can't pull more pranks. We shouldn't even be talking about it."

"Party-pooper."

"No I'm not, I'm just realistic."

"Still a fun breaker."

"Vivi."

"Alright, I'm sorry. But still Lewis how are we then supposed to single him out from the others on our list?"

"What about we both think about it over the first lesson, and then on the break see if either of us have something by then?"

"Okay. Still we won't rest until he who hold your heart is found." Vivi laughed as she then run down the corridor with a very embarrassed Lewis after her.

"VIVI."

On the opposite of school Arthur was walking down to his first class. Carrying with him his bag on his back and his books in his hands. He was constantly looking over his shoulders and scanning the hallway.

His last three days had been more then just the usual bad. This is the first time for him where the menaces refused to leave him alone. Ever since he gave them the slip, they had been doing everything in their power to pester his life. Saying mean things while also calling him names, trowing paper-balls at him, pouring water over him and giving him threatening letters. Those things in them selves was worrying but worst was that this people actually tried to physically hurt him.

Arthur have always been considered the runt of the litter among his peers. And the fact that he was good at studying and was there for having good grades was not helping when bullies wanted a new 'toy'. Still he had managed to get away from them, outwit them or simply win against them in 'who can cause the most trouble for the other' game, but this time it hadn't worked. These once came back, and for each time they came they seamed to get worse.

For the first time was the small male really worried and on his way to be scared of these people. Okay he was often afraid for others but not in the manner that he couldn't walk through a simple corridor.

 _Maybe I made a mistake this time,_ he thought as he finally reached his class and went in. He considered himself lucky that only one of his new tormentors was in the same class as him. That meant on the other hand that he would have to start his first break with running again.

 _Why have they singled me out to begin with? It's not like they would have left me alone if I had done as they said. But why aren't they going away now when I already made it clear that I won't do as they say?_ There was also one more thing that confused and worried Arthur with these bullies. After that first time they started to make his life hell but not once have they asked, or threatened, him to do their school work again. Why ask for something to then just ignore the very same thing.

As he had worried so had he needed to start his first break with running, was still nearly caught when some others from that group of menaces came around a corner. But aside from some bruises from pumping in to other school mates there was no hurt. He was not looking forward to the rest of his day if this is how it is going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lewis and Vivi managed to make some progress under the first break, but not a lot of it as they no more was using pranks as a way to clear people of their list. They had managed to cross off 3 from their list so there was only 10 remaining. Still that didn't stop Vivi from complaining.

"We would have found him by now."

"Vivi shush, before the teacher hear you." Their second lesson had started for maybe a little over 20 minutes ago. And while Lewis was doing his best to take notes off what their math teacher said, it was hard to do so as his friend kept making noises. "We have already crossed off three of them."

"And we would have crossed off all of them if we could use the first method."

"That method is of limit with how paranoid both teachers and students are today." The gym teacher had looked more like a gangster then a teacher with how he had patrolled the halls under the break. And the students had either been overly skittish or agitated. "So no pranks. Now hush."

Vivi simply huffed at him as she leant back and looked out at the others in the room. Mister Lowell was a good teacher and she usually liked to listen to him under his other subject. But she just didn't like math, didn't see the fun behind it simply. And it wasn't like she was the only one not listening in to him.

Behind her and Lewis was a group off girls speaking about clothes or something like that, boring. In front of them a little to their right was a pair of boys whispering and playing something under the table, looked like a game console. She bit her lip wondering if it was something of interest for her. It also made her wish she had her own console with her. But glancing at her friend she knew that wish was pointless. He may not force her to study but he would never allow her to play a game under a lesson.

Glancing over to her left she saw something that managed to catch her interest anew. Nearly on the same row was someone who was sitting low over his notebook and writing something down impressively fast. Either that guy liked math or was very good at it, a third option could be that he wasn't writing math in his book. Still the most active in the classroom.

Looking more closely at him she guessed that he liked yellow with how he dressed in orange and yellow, even had those two colors in his hair along with a bit of black on his forehead. He was scrawny, or looked like it from where Vivi could see him. She has a feeling she should be recognizing him but no matter how hard she thought about it, it kept slipping her mind.

That pondering kept her busy under the rest of the lesson. She only snapped out of it when the school bell rung. Hurriedly packing down her things she turned to talk with the boy but found that he had already left by then. Pouting a bit she followed Lewis out.

Noticing his small companions pout Lewis raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong Vi?"

"Huh? Oh no, not really. Just saw someone that caught my attention but couldn't recognize. So I thought I could say hello to him but he was already gone before I could."

"And that's the only thing you planed to do?"

"Maybe."

"Vivi."

"I know already, no pranks. And I really was just planing to say hi to him."

"Okay then. If you see him again we could always talk with him then."

"There is no need for that. Besides we are already on a mission remember? To find the one who shared the experience of the glory-" The rest came out as nothing more as a mumble as Lewis had covered her mouth with his hand. His face was glowing red from neck to the tip off his ears.

"That is already understood Vivi and there is no reason to keep repeating it." Vivi mumbled something but Lewis couldn't make out what she was trying to say. So he removed his hand. "What?"

"I said 'it is so worth it with how you glow every time it is mentioned'. So who is next on our list?"

"Let me see," Ignoring how his cheeks were burning Lewis takes up their little list. "It would seem to be a mister Rex Dorens."

"Then let's go find him then-." Vivi didn't say anymore as she at that moment walked strait in to someone. Or more like, the other just ran in to her, making them both stumble back and nearly falling over.

Lewis was fast enough to stop them from falling down on the floor. He was thankful that whoever the other one was wasn't heavy, or else they would have likely all three landed on the floor. An a school's floor was not really one of the cleanest places to sit.

Helping his friend and the stranger stand up properly again he got a look over at the new one. A male of their own age or close to it, Lewis guessed, and about Vivi's hight but skinnier. He was wearing yellow pants and shoes together with a white shirt with an orange puffy vest over it. Lewis didn't get a chance to look closer thought, as at the same second the other male stood on his own feet again said a hurried sorry before running off.

"Hey wait! Lewlew that was the one I was talking about, from last class."

"Wonder what was making him be in such a hurry." Lewis tried to catch sight of him but the yellow male was gone. Not certain why, he felt that he should have hold on to the other instead of letting him get off like that. "Well… his gone now. Maybe we can search him out later, but for now let's find mister Dorens."

Arthur had had to start his day running and he was more and more sure that he would have to keep that up till the very end off that day. The second class hadn't been so bad with only one tormentor and he had gotten a lot of his work done under the lesson. But he had guessed right with how he would have to run from the classroom, what he hadn't guessed right thought was how the one in class had been using a phone to contact the others. Phones wasn't even allowed to be used at the school area.

Still he had used it and told the others which hallway he had run down in. And how do he know this? Easy for while he was running his shoelace had come undone, so ducking down behind some lookers to tie it up and that is when one of the bullies cames running down the corridor he came from. The bully had been speaking on his own phone and quite clearly said where he had seen Arthur running moments before.

Panicking Arthur turned back and ran as fast he could, cursing his luck, they had properly spread themselves out to keep watch for him. And it was in that panicked state he ran right into someone when rounding a corner.

It terrified him at first, believing that it was one of the bullies, but then they where falling simply to be stopped from falling. Calming a little Arthur got a sight of blue and purple, enough to make him understand that these where not the bullies but schoolmates that he had run in to.

When the big purple one helped him and the blue one stand straight again, Arthur gave them a short sorry before running of again. Normally he would have apologized more properly but the bullies was still after him and he didn't want to get caught. Maybe he could find them later and do it right then, but that may be hard with how the only thing he collected about them was blue and purple. Whining a little Arthur kept on running.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rest off the school day went on with Arthur running and managing to dodge the bullies on all the restoring breaks and avoiding from being cornered at the end off the classes. Meanwhile Lewis and Vivi had only managed to cross off one more person from their list. Reason for that being Vivi accidental managed to spook the poor fellow by the name Rex Dorens, resulting in them practically hunting the guy for the rest of the day. Lewis to apologize and Vivi because it was fun.

The summoning-up it all, Arthur is scared and nearing exhaustion while Lewis and Vivi had made very little progress which frustrated the female part off the team, Lewis was more saddened by it.

Vivi and Lewis was by his locker so he could reorganize what he needed to take home and what to be left behind. Vivi didn't have to go to her own locket as she claimed to already have everything she needed with her in her bag.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't go by your locket too before heading home?"

She rolled her eyes at her friend. "Really Lew, I have everything I need from it."

Lewis continued with organizing his already organized locket. Having a tone of concern when he spoke up. "This won't be like last time when you claimed that right? Mister Roswell was not happy when you turned up the next day without having read the planed pages."

"That was so not my fault. That teacher has a personal grief with me, and that without me having done anything to him."

Lewis stopped fussing with his locket long enough to slowly move his head back and turn it to give her a disbelieving look. "…Viv you put a giant lizard in his desk. I don't think neither him, or our classmates, have or ever will forget that. And lets not forget that the only reason you got away with it was because the boys in the table beside you in that class liked the prank so much that they alibi you."

"And what a good alibi it was, the teacher didn't stand a chance to disprove it." Vivi laughed and kept on with it even though Lewis was giving her his best look of parental disapproval. "Still are you done soon Lew? I want to get moving and you are taking forever."

That comment made Lewis give her a look of being offended. "I don't want my locket to become stuffy."

Now Vivi was the one giving a look of disbelief. "Lewis you locket is never 'stuffy' and it won't become it either from you just putting in or out a book or two."

"It's exactly that kind of thinking that have made your locked a disaster-zone."

"It is not. It's a organized disorder. Have everything?"

"Yes, but Vivi it can't be an organized disorder. Either it is messy or it is clean, not both."

"I disagree and also," Vivi slammed Lewis locker shut. "Let's go."

The big guy was stammering out protests about not having put things in their right place inside the locker and that it would make it harder for him to find them and also some other things. But Vivi didn't listen to him and he could do nothing as she forced him down the now empty hallway.

Arthur had waited some time after the last bell, hidden in an empty classroom he had run in to, before looking out in to the then empty hallway. The idea he had with doing that would be that his bullies would guess that they missed him and go away. That had though not been his first and preferred plan, that had been to leave school at the same time as his schoolmates, but the teacher had held him back for some moments and at the point he could leave it was no longer a sure method to get out any longer. That's why he hid.

He thinks that it is safe to move as there is literally no one in school anymore. Still skittish and scared, he walks slowly and as quiet as he possibly could through the hallways. Arthur decided to not go out the head entrance, as it was the most known way to get in and out of school so there would be a chance that at least one of those he was avoiding was there. Instead he was heading towards the other entrance.

It was a real entrance anyone could use but because of the way it went toward the side of the school and was hard to find from both ways it was less known. Rarely anyone really knew about it and even less used it. So it simply felt more safe for Arthur to take that way instead, he even knew of a way to exit the actual schoolyard from that side.

While thinking positivity he made his way to that area and out of the building. He got two meters away from the entrance before they grabbed him.

Arthur was dragged quite a distance, away from the side of school to the back of it and then even some bit further to behind the no longer used old gym. It was more empty there then any other places at school as it looked more like an alley due to being so close to the school fence, that was also made of stone on that side.

There the bullies trow him against the wall so he hurt both his back and his head. But he was given no chance to run or even retaliate before two of the main bully's minions grabbed an arm each and hold him tightly against the wall. The leader himself standing in front of him with a cruel and smug expression.

"Why what do we have here? A coward slinking out from the wrong entrance." He smirked as his friends laughed, then his smirk turned in to a frown as he hard and fast hit Arthur's head from the side. "We have told you over and over again, haven't we, that we wanted to talk about something with you."

Arthur had come to the conclusion that, yes, he did make the wrong decision when he managed to piss these people off. Even if it was against his own policy, he would much more prefer to simply do their homework along with his own instead of getting beaten up like this and repeatedly threatened.

"I'm… I'm s-sorry. If you give me whatever homework you have at the moment I will do them."

While the short male was keeping his head down in defeat believing that his comment would fix this situation to some degree, the bullies all looked at him blankly a moment before the all broke out in laughter. Making their captive flinch and look back up at them again.

It took some time before they stopped but when they did the leader moved way to close to him. "You really think that this is all about those lossy work-assignments?

"Y-yes?"

The leader snickered but then he suddenly shot out with his hand and snatched at Arthur's hair, pulling his head sharply against the stonewall again while at the same time forcing him to look up at him. "No no no, that is not it at all. We have already found someone else for that." Even with a little bit of pause there the short one didn't feel like they wanted him to give an answer there.

"We want you for something completely different. You see we are, me and my pals, all stressed out from all work we have to do everyday and all those rules that the adults puts on us. This makes us so frustrated and we need an outlet for that."

Scenes of laying in his own blood in some alley played before Arthur but he still didn't say anything as the one before him started to speak again.

"Normally we would search out some girl to take care off it. But you know the problem with those tramps right? The are all such tattlers. But here we have you, so tiny and slender. There really wouldn't be much off a difference, and you wouldn't tell on us to anyone now would you?"

Arthur felt terror creep up in his body. He wanted to deny it, telling himself that they couldn't possibly plan or even think about doing something so horrible. But looking at the leader and also glancing at his followers made it all to clear what they were planing. In pure desperation he screamed, he screamed as he try to struggle out of their grip on him. It didn't help as they where already holding him so hard it hurt and his screaming only provoked them to start beating him.

Vivi and Lewis was exiting from the front entrance. The blue girl was trying to convince her friend about paying some of the guys on their list a little home visit, and just maybe have something along with cracker or party poppers with them. Simply to encourage them to give them a little sample of their voices.

"We went through this before. No. Pranks." Giving tone to the last to words.

"That was for in school. This will be at their homes. Free game."

"No it is really not 'free game'. Also how do you want us to explain why we frightened them?"

"… 'Happy Birthday'?"

"…Seriously?"

"Well if we are not going to find him today then I demand a round of Pokemon battle with you." Vivi huffs. "With a lot of candy on the side for nutrition."

"Candy is so not nutri-… Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Vivi asked but she didn't get an answer as Lewis was standing still and doing seemingly nothing. "Lew? Hello Lewlew, you in there?"

She was somewhat baffled when he not only ignored to give her an answer but also started to move away from her and back toward the side off the school. Vivi was giving some protest until he finally did answer back.

"I hear him."

"What, here? But school should be empty by now, and I still can't hear anything. Are you sure he's here?"

"Yes I'm sure. Or I think I am, I'm pretty sure I am." Lewis lost concentration on what he was saying as he moved it to listen after the voice.

He followed it to the side off school and further towards the back of it. The more he walked there the more clear the voice become and soon even Vivi could hear it. Lewis had started out smiling but as closer he came he could hear that something was wrong, that the voice he was hearing was screaming and sounded pained. It got him to start running.

It didn't take that long for him to pinpoint the sound to behind the old gym-building and what he saw got him to freeze. Before him stood a group of five people that was crowding a six person, the one screaming. He didn't care for the others as he took in their captive's appearance, his face was bruised and so was what was visible on his arms, the white shirt was torn from the top to nearly all the way down, the skin on his chest was also bruised. But worst was the tears, his face was red as well as pail at the same time and the wetness from his own tears just made it all the more clear. Lewis also recognized the small male from the one he and his friend had run in to earlier.

And Lewis snapped. There was no threats, no cursing or even a demand of the villains to back off. The only sound that came from the big male was a primal growl as he charged. The predators didn't even have a chance to try defending themselves or even run away.

The leader got a hard fist to his face that had him down in seconds. Then the two holding Arthur got grabbed at their collars, letting their grip on the smaller one go as they where lifted up a good few inches before they were slammed sharply against the wall. With three down Lewis turned to the last two who was stupidly still standing there. To them the big guy grabbed their heads and was slammed against one an other.

Lewis first instinct was to keep hitting away on them all even thought none was conscious anymore, he didn't care if they could feel it or not, he just wanted them in pain. What stopped him though was the sound of whimpering. Looking behind himself he saw the small male was pressing himself against the wall, holding his hands together at his chest as he was shacking and still crying.

The predators stopped playing such a matter for Lewis at that moment, the other male was more important. Carefully he approached him and felt sad when the response was a flinch and a sob.

"No no I'm not going to hurt you. See I'm no threat." He held out his hand towards him still slowly getting closer.

Arthur backed up some at first but after the fist contact from the other that laid his hand on his shoulder, it got more easy to accept that this one really only wanted to help him. Still he let Lewis be the one who inched him in to a hug before he throw his arms around him and wailed.

After Lewis had managed to calm Arthur down enough to talk with him Vivi had already called the police at the bullies, who picked them up around the time they neared to wake up. She also gave the police her cellphone that she had used to record the incident. It started slightly before her friend attacked them. There was some statements that had to be given from all three off them and it was near that they wanted to take Lewis in to. Though the let him go under it being reasonable violence but asked for his contacts, which he gave.

When the police left the trio both Vivi and Lewis asked if Arthur would like them to help him home. He thanked yes to their offer which led to them meeting his uncle. Who at seeing the state his nephew was in throw a wrench at them before Arthur had the chance to stop him and explain what had happened. Though even though Lance thanked them for saving his boy he did not apologize for the wrench and they in turn did not remind him of it.

Bonus:

Some months later the trio was at Vivi's home in her living room playing Mario kart. With Mystery laying lazily at the sofas corner. Under the time that had gone the bullies had been expelled from school as well as gotten in to juvenile prison, as it had come up they had done other illegal things then just what they had tried to do against Arthur. The leader for a starter had been holding on to drugs for one.

A more good thing that had happen also was that Lewis was now officially dating Arthur. Though it had taken two weeks before he asked him out and it was only under threat from Vivi. He knows what she can do and did not want to go through something like that.

Vivi for the third time got pushed off the edge at a curve, cursed, got a reprimand from Lewis for the cursing, and when she reached out for the candy bowl she noticed that it was depressingly empty. Abandoning her character she got up and stretched.

"I will go and make us some sandwiches. Drive my character to the finish when you have reached it." She left the room and at hearing about sandwiches, so did Mystery. Only Lewis and Arthur was left in the room.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Arthur spoke. "Hey Lewis?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm happy."

"For what?"

"For you finding me and even save me."

This got Lewis to move all his attention on to Arthur. Looking at his boyfriend as he felt how his cheeks were starting to heat up. "Ah, your welcome, I mean I'm glad. That I managed to find you too." He felt face get even more warm as he stumbled a little with his words. "I'm happy that you let me get to know you. I was actually worried that you would see me as a creep…"

"Hmm, what for? Was it because of how it come you wanted to find me, or maybe for how persistent your heroic search was?" Arthur couldn't help but tease the other for the things he had found out after they started dating. Thanks to a certain blue clad girl much to Lewis chagrin.

Lewis in turn huffs and pout a bit and is trying his best to pretend that his cheeks are not burning up. Noticing the big guy's reaction the smaller one amends it all with a light kiss to his cheek.

"I really am happy for it though and even more so for you still wanting to be with me when you actually meet me."

"Now why wouldn't I want to be with you? You are smart, dedicated, a little stubborn," Lewis got a slight poke in his ribs for that one, "and you so kind and loyal. You are simply wonderful Artie." Lewis let go off his control with one hand to move his arm around Arthur's waist and pull him closer so he could nuzzle his hair. "I believe I was the lucky one to have you wanting me back." He ended his speech with a kiss to the other's forehead.

"I guess we are both happy then." Arthur nuzzled back against his love.

In the end both he and his boyfriend came together with Vivi in last through the finish line but they didn't mind.


End file.
